


The Best Smile

by daniko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After risking life and limb for his village, Sasuke returns to find that his supposed ‘haven’ has found himself a <i>girlfriend</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Still.
> 
> Author's Notes: I’d like to thank Mi once again; nobody deals better with emergencies than her. To Konamoo: I believe I followed the whole prompt. ;) It has turned out rather old school SasuNaru, but not quite cliché, I think. It was a bit frustrating for a while there, but I’m glad with how this piece ended up. I hope you enjoy it. ^.^

~~*SasuNaru*~~*SasuNaru*~~*SasuNaru*~~

Uchiha Sasuke didn’t like the world much – or his village, by the way. It wasn’t hate per se, because he got along pretty well with both all things considered, but he was quite sure that neither liked him back, if only by the way they kept screwing with him.

Case of point: the same couldn’t be said for the people, as everyone _liked_ Sasuke – maybe not publicly in some cases, but the admiration was definitely there. All the time. It didn’t matter much, as Sasuke had got used to ignore external stimuli. One just acted as if no one else existed. It was a half-successful technique, though: they left him alone, but they didn’t stop liking him. Unfortunately.

Even after he ran away, joined a maniac murderer and had to be rescued by his precocious teammates and perverted teacher before things got out of hand, they still liked him.

Maybe they just saw what they wanted to see, Sasuke considered: a survivor. A symbol that bad stuff happened to good people, but things could still turn out okay. Although how they thought _he_ had turned out okay was beyond him . . . and how they thought the Uchihas were good people, too, to be honest.

He wasn’t, and they weren’t. They had been a highly dysfunctional, possibly insane family, and the world hadn’t lost much with their deaths. Except maybe with his mother and big-brother, but, then again, Mikoto hadn’t been an Uchiha in blood.

It was such a depressing thought to be having so early in the morning – barely dawn – but seeing as the third floor’s nurse of Konoha Hospital had been stammering for the past ten minutes instead of telling him when he was supposed to be discharged, he believed he could be excused. And he supposed that glaring at her with Sharingan eyes was also not helping.

Normally, Sasuke would be more patient – not by much, but still – if only he had not been informed roughly two hours ago by his rather nosy pink-haired friend that his best-friend had got himself a girlfriend during the two weeks Sasuke had been away in a – quite dangerous, if he might say so himself – S-ranked mission. With Kakashi and Sai.

So, while Sasuke had been fighting for his life and soundness of mind, always with Naruto in his heart as lifeline – not that he admitted that often, even to himself – said idiot had been snogging some bint Sasuke was supposed to meet, and _like_ , as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Regardless to say, Sasuke was _not_ looking forward to it.

That was, ultimately, why Sasuke hated the world the most right then . . . Because, no matter what, Sasuke never, ever got what he wanted. Not as a child, not as a ninja and, lastly, not as a man.

The nurse finally blurted out something about two weeks of bed rest, and left to get him some fresh flowers. Yes, because Sasuke would feel _so_ much better if only he had flowers to take his mind of his cheating best-friend. Not that it was cheating, but it certainly felt like it, damn it!

Sasuke fisted the sheets tightly, as his painkiller-fogged mind wandered. It just wouldn’t do to weep like a baby, after all. But he had known for some time now that, no matter how many times he told himself – and Sakura – that one day he’d get his pet moron, he didn’t really believe it.

Naruto was this small beam of sunshine – had always been – but he had become powerful and talented and acknowledged by the same qualities Sasuke had despised once: his determination to the point of stupidity, his belief in worth. His friend was far from the obnoxious child Sasuke had known, and it left him feeling rather smug to know he had played his part in Naruto’s growth – maybe painfully, but still.

That was why he hadn’t acted yet; he just couldn’t ruin the friendship they had – this precious bond that took the loneliness away – by confessing his unrequited love. And he didn’t think he could look at Naruto again after being rejected; he was too proud for that, and being rejected by Naruto would feel like losing _to_ him.

That was something Sasuke couldn’t take – never had. He wanted to prove himself to Naruto too much, needed his approval too much, maybe, and he truly hated this needy creature he had become.

However, considering that he hadn’t been able to break their bond in the past, there was no way he could do it in the present, after everything. He just didn’t have to advertise it. His shame was his alone, and he would take it like a man. And he would let the small child inside of him hope of getting Naruto to himself one day, but just because that small child had become his much needed support.

If he was honest with himself, though, he would admit that he had seen this coming for a while now, Naruto doing something and not telling him about it.

Whatever they had had, was lost when Sasuke left the village that first time. He knew this, because ever since he got back, things had been going downhill for them, and now Sasuke was stuck with a bond he wouldn’t break, but that pained him at every turn.

All the complicity and empathy they’d shared had been painfully missing, and they would be drifting apart if not for Naruto sheer stubbornness keeping them together. Sasuke was familiar with the determinate glint in Naruto’s eyes and the clench of his jaw when talking to him. It meant Naruto was doing something he would rather not do. As if he was too proud – which he was – to admit that he had gone to such extremes to bring Sasuke back just to not want him around anymore.

Sasuke had accepted all of this. He had realised he could live this way, always hoping, as long as he could hope. As long as Naruto remained too stubborn to stop acting as if Sasuke was the most important person in the world. Ultimately, that was what mattered the most. That he stayed with Sasuke.

It was with these forlorn thought that Sasuke drifted off to sleep.

 

 _Three weeks later . . ._

“Sasuke!” Sasuke stopped mid-kick and turned to see Naruto running up to him, dodging their classmates’ training routine. “What the fuck, bastard! I haven’t heard from you for over a month! Where the hell were you?” he demanded, stopping in front of Sasuke, fists curled tightly on each side of his body and his eyes alit with rage, and Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat.

“I can’t tell you that,” Sasuke replied with a calmness that didn’t reach his overexcited heart, while looking down and picking his water bottle to force himself to look away. Truthfully, as Naruto was Sasuke’s next of kin, he was more than entitled to know where Sasuke had been or at least his injured status, but Sasuke hadn’t wanted to deal with some stuff earlier than necessary.

“Were you injured?” Naruto asked, looking very much like he wanted to beat some sense into Sasuke. And Sasuke would have welcomed the hit, as it would provide him with an excuse not to be mad at Naruto for a while, even if he had to pass for villain as usual. “Dying in an alley? Or just resting at home while I worried, you bastard?”

“You know the protocol—”

“I’m your next of kin, you self-righteous bastard,” Naruto gritted out, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively, ignoring their sort of free-standing agreement not to mention it again. It would have been too weird, but apparently Naruto didn’t care at the moment.

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut, mind reeling with possibilities. For the first time in a long while, he would live up to his reputation and hurt Naruto just a little. Just so that he could safely say that, once he began seducing Naruto, he would succeed. Yes, because Sasuke would be damned if he lost his blonde to some faceless bint without, at least, hindering her efforts a bit, no matter what his drugged, dejected self had mourned about. “Hn.”

Naruto’s face became thunderous at the dismissal, tension building only to drain away, and Naruto sagged on the ground next to Sasuke’s. “I’ve seen you risk your life for me dozens of times.” Sasuke looked at him expectantly, not understanding where this was leading. “That’s the only reason I know you cherish our bond. Because, judging by the way you keep doing this kind of stuff, you’d never know.”

Sasuke blinked in surprise. It wasn’t often that Naruto was so straightforward about these things. Not that Sasuke wanted him to, mind. Still, maybe it had been a bit too much to disappear for a month without saying something. “You should’ve realised it.” He honestly hadn’t thought it would matter that much. Sasuke was able to admit that sometimes he failed to take other people’s feelings into consideration. Not that he’d say that aloud, of course.

Naruto leaned back on his arms, legs stretched in front of him, eyes closed and face upturned, as if praying for patience. “You’re a bastard.” He sighed. “Just sent me a warning next time. Leave a red scarf stuck in my window for all I care, just tell me you’re alright in some way, that’s all I ask.”

“Sorry,” Sasuke muttered, because it wouldn’t do to leave Naruto upset like that, and watched bemused as Naruto’s face scrunched in surprise before lighting up in the most beautiful of smiles, as it only happened for Sasuke. Did the mystery girlfriend have that?

“I’ll never get used to you saying that to me,” Naruto replied, punching him lightly in the arm. “That makes it the third time, you know.”

“Shut up, moron.” Naruto’s grin widened and he playfully shoved Sasuke backwards.

Sasuke glared at him. He could have dodged it, but where was the fun in that? He kicked Naruto’s leg and, before long, they had restarted the training routine, together this time. They had to, before Kakashi returned from his porn-and-coffee break and found them loitering in the sun when they were supposed to be training elasticity and coordination with their fellow Jounin wannabes.

After a while, Sasuke decided that it was time to take the bull by the horns, in a matter of speaking. He just couldn’t shy away from the subject forever. The sting of jealousy wouldn’t let it. And, besides, he needed to know the enemy. “So, something happened while I was away?”

Naruto flushed. “Nothing much . . . I, uh, I’m sort of seeing this girl.”

Sasuke’s heart started to beat faster. “Hn?” he prompted, trying to sound casual, as he aimed three kunai at the moving targets. He refused to look at Naruto.

“Yeah, her name is Michiko. She works with Ayame-chan at Ichiraku’s, now that the old man Teuchii retired.” Naruto’s voice had softened, and Sasuke could hear the smile in his speech. That tone was for her, and it was like a spear through his heart. “I’ve been thinking . . . Would you want to meet her? We could go out just the three of us and you guys could get to know each other—I mean, I’m sure we’ll be spending a lot of time together. After all—”

No, he didn’t want to have anything to do with her, Sasuke thought, but what he said was, “I’ll meet your . . .” Girlfriend? Bony lass? Bitch? Friggin’ home-wrecker? “. . . Michiko. I’ll take Sakura.”

Naruto froze mid-throw at his own moving target. “You’ll take Sakura?” he repeated, a confused frown marring his face. “I didn’t know you two—are you two dating?”

“No,” Sasuke said simply. “But if you think I’m going to be third wheel for an entire night, you better think again, dumbass.” Yes, Sakura could distract Michiko long enough for Sasuke to have some quality time with his pet moron. That was the beauty of their friendship: Sakura made one fine hag.

“But wouldn’t that be, uh, like giving her mixed signals or something?” Naruto insisted, eyes averted, but the mood was tense enough for Sasuke to be able to tell it was on purpose.

Then he got it. Naruto was bothered by the thought Sasuke dating Sakura, although he could not fathom the actual reason. It didn’t matter, as he’d take any type of possessiveness from Naruto. It meant he cared. “I’m sure my signals are being crystal clear,” Sasuke replied mysteriously, and he saw Naruto’s face shutter into a concentrated frown, as he continued his practise. His eyes weren’t in it, though.

Sasuke barely refrained from smirking. He just couldn’t pass an opportunity to try to make Naruto think he had someone else, and a bit jealous if possible. It was a matter of settling the score, even if Naruto would never know.

~~~~~~~~

The next day, Sasuke was pretending to clean his Kusanagi during afternoon’s practical class while watching Naruto from the corner of his eye, just like he did at every chance he got. He knew he was not fooling anyone – except maybe Naruto – by pretending not to be looking, but he would never admit it out loud. No one had dared to ask him about it, either.

Sasuke loved to watch his best-friend; the confined strength that graced his moves, the speed and the finesse with which he attacked – powerful, fast, yet with so much care. He loved to watch the strong muscles ripple beneath the soft skin Sasuke had had the pleasure of touching on occasion – hot, velvety and demanding – the narrow hips and the broad chest and every expanse of Naruto Sasuke would have if allowed.

Naruto would always be smaller and slenderer than Sasuke, if not as supple . . . Sasuke would love to wrap his arms around that slim waist and bury his face in the crook of that strong neck, and suck on it until Naruto wore Sasuke’s kiss for everyone to see. His hands would possess anything he could reach and he would make Naruto writhe in pleasure and cry his name to the skies, and then he would—

“Fucking Naruto in your mind again, Sasuke?” Sasuke’s head snapped around to see Sakura leaning towards him with a knowing smile on her lips, hands clasped behind her back casually. He scowled. Sometimes – not often – he missed the girl that would always call his name with honorific. _She_ would never say things like that in front of him.

“What do you want?” he snapped, mourning his lost fantasy while stretching his legs in front of his body, and placed his sword next to him on the bench.

Sakura smirked, completely unfazed. Damn hag. “Oh, nothing. It’s just that apparently I have a hot date tomorrow and someone forgot to tell me about it.” Sasuke thought appropriate to look contrite, even if he couldn’t care less. “What if I already had a date, Sasuke?” she asked petulantly, crossing her arms in front of her bosom.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Then you’d have to ask the eyebrow freak to reschedule.”

Sakura narrowed hers. “I’m not dating Lee, you bastard.”

“Kankuro, then?”

“Oh, just shut up, Sasuke.” Sakura punched him in the arm in what she must have thought to be a friendly pat; Sasuke was too proud to wince in pain.

They sat side by side for a while, in comfortable silence.

Sasuke always felt good next to Sakura. He felt normal – not the kind of freak whose brother killed his whole family, who transformed into a drag queen when annoyed and grew up to be gay for his best-friend. She had never cared about stuff like that.

Sasuke could admire the courage needed to freely admit to want someone when one felt like it, even when Sakura had known she wouldn’t have who she wanted and even if he couldn’t do it himself.

“So, what are you going to do about her?” Sakura asked after a while and, to her credit, there was only a slight touch of nostalgia in her voice. It must be hard to be the confidant of the man you loved for so long. Fortunately for her, Sasuke was way too selfish – and respected her far too much – to acknowledge it. “I’ve met her. All I’m saying is that she’ll give you a run for your money.”

“What makes you think I’ll fight for him?” Sasuke asked, because _damn it_ , he could not be that obvious. “There’s a lot of men out there.”

Sakura had the gall to throw her head back and laugh out loud. “Really, Sasuke?” she asked, voice bubbling with laughter. “Really? As if you’d ever look at anyone else. Besides, you’re way too possessive to let anyone else have him, girlfriend or not.”

Sasuke’s heart throbbed. “If he wanted to, I would,” he gritted out, hoping it wouldn’t get to that.

Sakura looked unsure for the first time. “Do you reckon he does?”

They stared at each other for a moment, but neither knew what to say.

There were these time when Sasuke could swear he saw something hidden in Naruto’s eyes and his actions that gave him hope of getting Naruto for himself someday. But, most of the time, Naruto was just like a butterfly – teasing you with its iridescent presence, but never quite getting itself within your reach. Even if the thought of Naruto as a butterfly was ludicrous. “I don’t know.”

Sakura just hummed noncommittally in reply since Anko-sensei was approaching them. Sasuke stood at attention. “I think that sword is pristine already, Uchiha. I think it’s your other sword that needs polishing if you’re desperate enough to flirt during _my_ class time.” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “Shouldn’t you be healing something, Haruno?”

Sakura chuckled nervously and muttered, “Yes, sensei.” before she scurried away.

Anko turned her attention back to Sasuke. “Take care of your teenage dramas outside my class, Uchiha,” she gritted out to Sasuke’s ears only. Then, louder, “This is a Jounin recruit, not a high school. Take it elsewhere, or I’m forbidding your friends to visit. Understood?” Sasuke grunted in agreement.

Anko pressed her lips together disapprovingly, and looked as if she was debating herself with something. As she made up her mind, she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment and said, not looking at him, “And, a piece of advice? Making Naruto jealous might not be the way.” She spared him a sympathetic smile, before turning and walking back to the teachers’ tent.

She and Kakashi exchanged a few words, before she sat down and they both glanced at him.

Annoyed with the teachers’ gossip, Sasuke turned to continue the lesson, and found himself staring into Naruto’s blue eyes, suspiciously expressionless, before Naruto quickly turned away and proceeded to beat the crap out of his wood puppet with renewed strength, leaving Sasuke to wonder what had prompted such aloofness.

~~~~~~~~

“You ready now?” Sasuke asked, bumping his head on the back of Sakura’s fluffy couch for the third time, as he waited for her to get ready. “You’ve been in there for half-hour now, and you were already dressed up when I got here. What could you possibly . . .” he trailed off as she exited the bathroom, looking, if not better looking, definitely more sensual with make-up and hairdo.

Sakura was wearing a pink kimono, adorned with red cherry-tree flowers and a red obi around her waist to mark her curves; her hair was pulled up in a bun, bangs framing her face. She would look rather good next to him, in his black kimono, with black obi and red Uchiha fan, if he might think so himself. “I take it you’re ready now?”

She smirked. “Yeah, I am. Good enough for you to brag about?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but replied seriously, “It’s not about how pretty you look I’d brag about.” She flushed and looked down, cheeks pink and tight lips. “Thanks for that.”

Sakura sighed, rubbing her forehead fast. “I shouldn’t,” she said, “Sai doesn’t like you very much.” She looked up, eyes hard and set, in a way that reminded Sasuke of Tsunade. “But it’s the first time Naruto has been with a girl long enough to introduce her to us, and I don’t think you should be doing this by yourself.”

Sasuke clenched his jaw. He knew Naruto dated, he just cheerfully decided to ignore the fact. And he also didn’t like the patronising being bestowed upon him by Sakura’s thinking that, just because the boy he liked was dating someone else, he was about to curl up in a ball and weep. Which he certainly felt like doing, but it didn’t mean he would.

But, because he just couldn’t let it go, “Am I pathetic?”

Sakura smiled at him. “For following a snake-like pervert into the middle of a war? Definitely.” Sasuke glowered, but her face softened, making him uncomfortable under her scrutiny. “For admitting to love someone unrequitedly? Not in a million years.”

There wasn’t much Sasuke could say to that, so he just took her arm and escorted her to the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~

Sasuke saw them before they saw him. Next to him, Sakura tightened her hand around his arm, possibly thinking she was being comforting, but Sasuke paid her no mind and openly stared at the couple who sat in the far corner of the room. Sakura was saying something to the waitress, stalling, while Sasuke looked his fill.

Naruto was wearing his orange and red kimono with purple spirals, red obi around his waist, and the expanse of fine silk clung to his shoulders in a fashion that nearly made Sasuke drool; his blonde hair was down and stylised around his face. He had obviously dressed up, and Sasuke wished it had been for him. But it hadn’t, and the bright smile that graced his lips at something the girl said wasn’t for him either.

Naruto looked back, obviously aware of their presence, and his smile only brightened as their eyes crossed, but he lost some of his wicked cheerfulness when they fell on Sakura. In a second, he was next to them, punching Sasuke’s arm in greeting and hugging Sakura with one arm. “Sakura-chan, bastard! Chi-chan just told me you two had arrived. Guess no one misses you, uh, bastard?”

Sasuke grunted in reply, and he and Sakura followed Naruto across the room.

Finally, Sasuke allowed himself to take a good look at The Girlfriend. Michiko was a raven-haired hot piece of arse, he would give her that. Not that it did anything for him, but still. She was busty, full-hipped, with a pretty face and pouty lips; her eyes were dark green, and they had a witty gleam that Sasuke would never associate with such a beautiful non-kunoichi girl.

Michiko was staring right at him, eyes slightly narrowed, but not threatening or mean, which was a pity, really; if she was a bitch, at least Sasuke wouldn’t feel guilty for stealing her boyfriend away. Although he wasn’t very sure he was going to manage that much. “Hn,” he greeted her with an accompanying nod, and she smiled in return, getting up to greet them both properly with a graceful bow and a handshake.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Sakura-san, and nice to finally meet you of course, Sasuke-kun.” There was a sarcastic twist to her mouth that Sasuke couldn’t quite place, but it wasn’t like he cared anyway. “We’ve already ordered for you. Naruto-kun said you wouldn’t mind,” she said, taking her seat again.

Sasuke scowled, Michiko and Sakura forgotten. “What did I tell you about ordering for me, moron?”

Naruto grinned unselfconsciously. “To not to. Doesn’t mean I’ll listen, bastard.” Sasuke was going to reply, when Naruto turned to Michiko. “Sasuke-teme is always complaining about everything, so don’t you worry, Chi-chan. Just ignore him.”

Michiko smiled agreeably. “I don’t know, Naruto-kun. He doesn’t seem the type to talk much. How can you tell when he’s complaining?”

Naruto laughed and Sasuke pressed his lips together, not liking this ease Naruto got around the girl. “He gets this look on his face. Like his trying to stab me with his eyes. Yes, bastard, that’s the one.”

Sakura let out a crystalline laugh, even Michiko chuckled, and Sasuke found himself rolling his eyes in exasperation, but his lips twitched. When he looked up, Naruto was giving him an odd look, mirth and playfulness gone, but in the next moment he was already grinning at the waitress that brought their orders, and asking for more sake.

Moments like this frustrated Sasuke to no end, as it hit him particularly hard that he didn’t know his Naruto like he used to know the old one, that they were not _them_ anymore. There was always something beneath it all that he couldn’t see; he, who had been the one who saw Naruto better than anyone else.

“What are you eating?” he heard Sakura ask Michiko, amusement clear in her voice, and he took his eyes off Naruto to see the girl blushing bright red while holding a large bowl of miso ramen. “Now I get it! I’m afraid to eat with you two again; I might just covert myself to the stuff.” Naruto and Michiko grinned at each other and then at them, but Sakura wasn’t finished, “Unless, of course, my Sasuke-kun is with me.” She batted her eyelashes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the act – which was a damn good one, unfortunately. “Don’t start that again,” he grouched, “I’ll dump you.”

Sakura laughed again. “Sorry.” She turned to Michiko to explain, “Nothing annoys him more than having me act like I’m twelve with a major crush on dear Sasuke-kun.”

As the girls smiled and exchanged agreements, Sasuke saw Naruto’s eyes lit up in a way that used to tell him Naruto didn’t like the conversation. And, because Sasuke was a sucker for Naruto, he said, “I don’t know, Sakura. Naruto can annoy me much more than you do. Have you ever spent two months on mission with the moron?”

Nothing felt quite as good as seeing Naruto’s face soften into a pleased smile, before he sulked. “I’m not that bad, bastard.” Sasuke smirked, and didn’t reply.

“Naruto-kun told me you’re a master of the Kusanagi,” Michiko began to fill in the silence, eyes on them. She didn’t even bother hiding to have seen the exchange.

It irked Sasuke that she didn’t seem bothered by their friendship at all, that she was so sure of herself that she didn’t even see Sasuke as a threat. Everyone knew that, special feelings aside in their case, girlfriends and best-friends were non-compatible species. Or so Sai had said. Not that Sasuke had been listening, of course.

Then the contents of her sentence reached his brain, and he blinked. She smiled. “My brother and mother are shinobi. They are sword masters and they taught me a few things.”

“What sword do you use?” he asked, because _damn it_ , he liked the subject.

Michiko leaned forward. “The daishou pair. I don’t have the strength for something heavier and a wakizashi is very malleable.” Sasuke nodded in agreement. “I teach martial arts in the family dojo, you see, so I’m more flexible than strong. They are perfect for me.”

Sasuke barely refrained from groaning. She taught martial arts? The girl was getting more and more appealing by the second. “What grades do you teach?” he asked, because she had to know he was better than anything she could ever be. Sakura’s face told him that she knew very well where his new talkative streak was coming from, but said nothing and leaned back with her oolong tea.

After a while of conversing to Michiko, Sasuke risked a peek at Naruto, and saw that his face had got suspiciously blank. Maybe he was jealous of Sasuke. Maybe he thought Sasuke was going to try to steal Michiko. Well, now that he thought about it, it was a rather infallible strategy to draw them apart . . . But no, he just couldn’t do that to Naruto – he prized Naruto’s trust more than his own emotional fulfilment.

A slow song began playing in the background, as the diner gave way to a classy bar. Naruto got up with a lovely flush, and held out his hand to Michiko, who smiled softly. “I’m sorry, Sasuke-kun. We’ll continue this conversation later,” she said, and they moved towards the dance floor, Naruto purposefully avoiding looking at Sasuke and giving Michiko is full attention.

Sasuke always found that having Naruto’s full attention could be a bit overwhelming, but Michiko seemed only too happy with it. He followed the couple with his eyes as they swayed to the music.

At his side, Sakura cleared her throat. “Told you she’d give you a run for your money,” she said when he turned towards her, playing with her glass.

She was looking a bit flushed, Sasuke noticed. “You’re drunk, hn?”

Sakura blushed, but took his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. “Whatever, Sasuke. Sai’s gonna kill me, anyways.” She placed his hand on her waist, before curling her arms around his neck, and placing her head next to his.

“Aren’t you supposed to be Naruto’s friend?” he asked in her ear, because he might as well take advantage and play the with Naruto’s dislike of the situation.

Sakura leaned back and gave him a hard look. “Don’t misunderstand me, Sasuke. My loyalty is towards Naruto always. He’s just being a douche.” Sasuke lift an eyebrow. “It’s between the two of us, but I’ll make him jealous until he takes his head out of his arse.”

Sasuke reasoned that he must have a bit too much to drink, too, because none of that made sense and he really didn’t care about it – or anything other than watch as Naruto stammer and blush, while holding the girl with a gentleness he had never known Naruto possessed.

He got very close to rip them away from each other. He didn’t, though, and settled for spending the rest of the evening gritting his teeth while Naruto fawned over his girlfriend. Soon, Sasuke and Michiko were making plans to meet soon for sword practise, Naruto carefully avoiding looking at any of them, and the two couples went their separate ways.

Sasuke truly hoped he would never have to see the calculating glint in Sai’s eyes when he saw a drunken Sakura at their door again. Ever.

~~~~~~~~

A week later Sasuke met Michiko in old Team 7’s training grounds. “This was fun, Sasuke-kun,” she sighed after a thorough session of swordplay; she slumped on the floor beneath a holly tree and gestured for him to do the same. He grunted in reply, and she chuckled. “Not very talkative, are you?” She looked at him sideways. “I’ve wanted to meet the competition for a while now, you know?”

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, reaching out to accept the water bottle she was handing him. Michiko looked ahead and said, “You know, this person whom my boyfriend is in love with.” Suddenly, her eyes pierced him. “I’m perfect for him, yet there’s this standard I’m unable to meet and I don’t like it.”

“What standard?” Sasuke wanted to know.

“You,” she said simply. “I didn’t get it until I saw you, but he just went out with me because I look, and sound, like you sometimes. I’m not you, though, so I can never be exactly what he wants and he doesn’t even get it.”

The frustration was clear in her voice and Sasuke supposed he should sympathise, but his giddy heart didn’t let him, and his conscience just didn’t care. It was already something that he refrained from smirking in triumph. “It’s you he’s with,” he pointed out, just so that she would tell him why he was so much better fitted for Naruto. He liked to hear it, no matter from whom.

“Yeah, either talking or thinking about you the whole time.” She sighed, straightening her hakama with practised ease.

Sasuke could tell her that he wasn’t so sure Naruto liked him that way, but the more insecure she got the greater chance there was of her leaving Naruto and that was what Sasuke wanted. Well, he actually wanted Naruto, but he was realistic, if nothing else. “I’m not sorry he doesn’t love you back.”

Michiko snorted. “I’m not in love with him. I’ve known him for three months.” Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. She paused, eyes travelling far away, into her private place. “I could, though. I could fall in love with him and we could be happy together.” Sad thing was, Sasuke agreed with her. She was perfect for Naruto.

“I’m not going to step away,” he said, because _damn it_ , he just wasn’t that selfless. “I won’t interfere anymore, either.” But he did love Naruto.

~~~~~~~~

As it turned out, things didn’t last long between Naruto and Michiko, and the few dates they had found Sasuke and Sakura always posing as third and fourth wheel, respectively. Not that Sasuke minded; after all, it just wouldn’t do to be left not knowing about what the couple did together – and how far they got.

He supposed he had a slight masochist trait to put himself through it, but, considering Itachi’s kinks, that was not really a surprise.

Besides, Sasuke knew he wasn’t really interfering with anything. Michiko might be strong-minded, but she was smart enough to recognise a lost case, and Sasuke was proud to say that no girl would ever come between him and his pet moron.

What bothered him about the whole situation was, actually, how tense things were between Sakura and Naruto; it was not jealousy exactly, but they had been fighting, that much was clear. Sasuke could have asked what was wrong, and Naruto would have answered it if pressed, but he hadn’t. It just wouldn’t do to have them know he cared. Naruto was not _that_ stupid and, considering how thin things were between the three of them, it was better not to push.

So, when the relationship had ended and Naruto refused to tell Sasuke why, Sasuke hadn’t pushed. Michiko still spared him a sympathetic glance every time she saw him, while Naruto just kept on grinning, and laughing and acting stupid. Still, Sasuke was painfully aware of how Naruto’s eyes never really got that wicked shine anymore after the break-up with Michiko.

He hoped Naruto hadn’t really loved her, but his heart still ached with his friend. He had no idea where this altruism was coming from, but he decided that it wasn’t that much different from taking a kunai to the heart for your favourite comrade. Likewise, he didn’t have to enjoy it.

Thus why, when the possibility of taking a long-term apprenticeship in Kirigakure came up, Sasuke decided to take it. Except that Naruto found out. “You’re not taking it, are you?” he demanded, drenched to the bone, as soon as Sasuke opened the door of his house.

“Did you have to walk in this rain?” Sasuke asked in guise of response. It was a rarity to rain in Konoha, but when it did, it was enough flood small countries.

Naruto frowned. “Yes. Don’t change the subject.”

Sasuke turned around with a roll of his eyes, and headed towards the hallway’s closet to fetch Naruto a towel – and think about a good excuse. He returned to the sitting room to find that Naruto had poured himself a cup of tea, and was taking off his clothes. All that expanse of skin, unveiled to Sasuke’s eyes. He threw the towel at Naruto just so he could refrain from snogging Naruto silly. “Dry yourself.”

He half-expected Naruto to grin and say, “Don’ wanna see my hot piece of ass?” as he’d done on occasion, but instead Naruto just gave him a look and proceeded to dry his hair. Sasuke wanted to do it for him, but settled mourning Naruto’s loss of friskiness around him.

“You gonna tell me why you want to leave, or what?” Naruto asked, bringing Sasuke’s attention back from the drool-worthy six-pack and that happy trail Sasuke would be more than happy to follow.

He glowered. “It’s just a Jounin training retreat in Kiri. I can’t see what got your knickers in a twist.” Naruto’s eyes narrowed and Sasuke felt a tiny bit of smugness for putting that expression on his face. It was time Sasuke got one on Naruto. “You can come if you want.”

Naruto blinked. “I can?”

Sasuke supposed he shouldn’t feel as giddy as he did at putting the expression on Naruto’s face. “Hn. Kakashi said so.”

The mood got much lighter afterwards, but it still wasn’t quite right.

Otherwise, Naruto wouldn’t have rather face the pouring rain than spend the night in Sasuke’s guest room. And Sasuke wouldn’t have been left feeling as if his best-friend was slipping between his fingers with nothing he could do to prevent it from happening, and not a clue as to why either.

~~~~~~~~

Things had to reach the breaking point, even if it hadn’t seemed like something was breaking at all. Sasuke found out that a simple touch could suffice to send them both past the point of no return.

The training retreat had been a small sample of hell; there was no other way to look at it. They had been left in a large training ground in an environment nothing like their own and, like the Chunnin Exams, they had been told to reach a certain location by a certain timeline carrying certain important documents.

Naruto had punched Sasuke in the arm – painfully – when he heard the instructions, because the two of them happened to be the most relievable team in Surveillance and Stealth and thus had no need to be there.

Those types of missions were usually assigned to a two-man cell, and the teams were composed by shinobi who had belonged to the same Genin team, or had been together for a similar amount of time. They had to know each other’s style and fight together in flawless harmony. Just like Naruto and Sasuke, and they were simply the best, regardless of ranking or position.

So, it was no surprise for anyone when they completed the mission with a perfect score. It was also no surprise for anyone when Sasuke had reached the assigned location without breaking a sweat and Naruto had more bruises than he could count. There was no shinobi as careless and impulsive as Naruto.

They were given their marks and send to their tents to patch each other up – or rather, to Sasuke patch Naruto up. They sat in the ground, their tent set behind them and the fire creaking ahead, setting an orange glow in the clearing.

The Nine-Tails would heal Naruto, but Sasuke demanded to check as usual, and not only for the voyeuristic thrill of seeing Naruto’s naked chest – there were some nasty wounds that could infect and hinder the monster’s help. And, as usual, Naruto complained, but obeyed nonetheless.

That was when Sasuke’s will crumbled into tiny pieces of nothing.

There were some nasty bruising just above Naruto’s kidneys, and Sasuke touched the spot gingerly to attest the damage. As soon as he touched the hot skin, his breath caught in his throat at the rush of sensations that assaulted him - the sweet scent he was so familiar with, the softness of the skin, the flush that spread over Naruto’s ears and neck. He leaned in, hoping it would seem casual.

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathed, and Sasuke froze, rotted to the spot. He was praying that Naruto hadn’t noticed Sasuke was all but feeling him up, when he noticed how shallow Naruto’s breathing had become, and the small shivers that cursed through him. He moved his hand up Naruto’s back, until it curled around a powerful shoulder.

Naruto let out a small whimper, so quiet Sasuke could have missed it, but he didn’t, and his soul fed on that small sound. He leaned forward and rested his chin on Naruto’s other shoulder, his breath ghosting over Naruto’s skin and causing small goose-bumps. “Naruto,” he murmured into Naruto’s ear, a silent plea for permission. He didn’t doubt he would get one, because he could see how hard Naruto was beneath his sweatpants. “May I?”

Naruto tensed further, as if he was about to pull away, before he sagged against Sasuke, turning his head to place a single peck on Sasuke’s neck. Nothing had ever felt as sweet as that, and he suspected nothing ever would, because that was the first kiss Naruto had ever given Sasuke.

He let his hand trail down to Naruto’s chest, caressing his nipples gently, warily, and Naruto groaned, canting his hips forward, into Sasuke’s awaiting hand. Sasuke pushed Naruto’s sweatpants and underwear down to his hips, and curled his fist around Naruto’s leaking erection. He exhaled deeply, unaware that he’d been holding his breath, afraid Naruto would push him away.

Naruto sobbed. “Oh, please.” Sasuke felt like weeping. He had Naruto there with him, willingly and wantonly, moaning just for him, and Sasuke thought he could only be dreaming. He had wanted this for so long, and now that he had it, he didn’t know if he would be allowed to keep it. I didn’t matter; he’d take this night and keep it close to his heart, so that nobody could take the memories away from him.

Naruto cried out when Sasuke flicked his wrist, moving faster, as his other hand kept playing with Naruto’s hardened nubs. Sasuke felt lightheaded with the pleasure he was getting just from touching the other; he could feel hands clawing to his hips and arms, urging Sasuke on with Naruto’s own pleasure. Sasuke was so hard; he felt he could almost come from watching and touching Naruto only.

“No, S-Sasuke, stop.” Sasuke’s heart broke, but he stopped immediately. Naruto turned around, pupils dilated and a sexy flushed covering the upper side of his body. Sasuke couldn’t move as Naruto’s trembling fingers reached for his tunic and pulled it open, hot hands caressing his body cautiously, moving upwards until they tangled in his hair, and he was pulled against Naruto, who pressed their lips together firmly.

Sasuke gasped and Naruto tried to pull back, but Sasuke would be damned if he lost such opportunity. He curled one arms around Naruto’s shoulders and kept him in place, as he coaxed the the other’s lips open, and thrust his tongue inside, prompting Naruto’s to move.

The kiss started slow and loving, but soon turned passionate, and Naruto’s hands were everywhere, touching Sasuke with sure strokes that were driving him insane. Sasuke’s own hands moved lower until he could touch Naruto, and he began wanking him off once again, a hand firm on Naruto’s arse to keep them both steady.

Naruto gasped and kissed him with renewed fervour, before trailing his own path down to Sasuke’s crotch. The first touch sent all his nerves on fire; he groaned aloud and tried to pull Naruto closer, but their hands were on the way and Sasuke didn’t know if he wanted release or to get closer. A hand slowly massaging his balls was his answer; Sasuke dropped his head on Naruto’s shoulder, their breaths ragged and short, mingling together as they kissed in the awkward position.

Their tempo quickened, as they worked in harmony between soft kisses and love bites, and soon they were on the brink of orgasm, so close they could almost see heaven, before reality exploded in a spectacular show of white lights and pleasure, so intense they almost passed out.

Instead, they slumped on the dirty ground, both sticky with come and sweat and dirt, but Sasuke didn’t care and he pulled Naruto on top of him and held him close with shaky hands.

They must have fallen asleep, because the next time Sasuke opened his eyes, the moon was high in the sky and the stars shone above them. Naruto was nuzzling his neck softly, humming to himself as if he was purring, and Sasuke felt his arms tighten of their own accord. “Naruto.” He couldn’t remember the last time he had said Naruto’s name – without being in the throes of passion. “We okay?”

Naruto was quiet for so long that Sasuke started to think that no, they weren’t, and that maybe he ought to move. Then, “Why did you do it?”

Sasuke blinked, not sure about how to reply to that. He settled for the truth. “I wanted to. For a very long time.” Naruto propped himself on his elbows to look at him, as if doubting him. “Why did you?” Sasuke demanded.

Naruto flushed and looked down at Sasuke’s chest. “I shouldn’t have.” Sasuke’s heart broke a little. “This is so fucking wrong,” Naruto sighed, resting his head against Sasuke’s chest.

“Why?” Sasuke couldn’t help but to ask.

Naruto lifted his face, eyes alight with determination. “I like you. I shouldn’t, but I do.” Sasuke’s heart began beating faster. “It’s wrong. We’re both guys, we’re best-friends, you’re _you_.”

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. “So, what? Am I ugly or something?”

Naruto glared. “You don’t get it, do you? You think everything’s alright as long as someone wants it, but it’s not right.” He pulled himself away from Sasuke. “If it was any other bloke, I’d deal with it, but it’s you. What kind of freak gets the hots for the bloke he sees as brother? We—we’re not like this. This is dirty.” Naruto pulled himself away. “I’m stealing you from Sakura.”

Something occurred to Sasuke. “Just—just stop right there, moron. Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?” Naruto looked back over his shoulder, a frown marring his face. “And why you went out with Michiko?” The other flushed, and Sasuke bit back a groan of frustration. “You’re so stupid. And you worry too much.”

“Shut up, bastard. Can’t you see—”

“What?” Sasuke demanded. “What can’t I see? That we like each other?”

Naruto’s mouth snapped shut at that. “What?” he asked weakly.

Sasuke shook his head in exasperation, before getting up and fixing his clothes. He held out a hand to Naruto, who took it and did the same, confusion clear in his expression. “Hey, hey, what are you doing?” Naruto insisted. Sasuke kissed him soundly on the lips to shut him up, and pulled him in the direction of the hot springs. “A bath?”

Sasuke entwined their fingers as they made their way up the camping site, glaring at anyone who looked at them oddly. “Yes. You’re all dirty. You need help to clean yourself up.” He gave Naruto a suggestive look. “Everywhere.”

Naruto flushed and stammered, but finally gave up any resistance, and huffed. “Bastard.”

Sasuke couldn’t prevent the smile that graced his lips then, nor did he want to, because Naruto’s face lit up with the most beautiful smile of them all, one born from pure happiness. It was the smile Sasuke liked the best.

 

THE END


End file.
